Life and Loss
by Sebastian Hewajima
Summary: Manga-verse, hopefully branching back to the anime-verse later. Following the Kyoto Arc Rin awakens to news that may very well change his life. AU-esque. May contain spoliers of the end of the anime but that's way later. -


**A/N: over a year later and here I am back writing fanfiction again.**

Now I'm going to apologize to all my past a future readers right now: because I have a large tendency to up and drop fics. I've been doing better since Detective Heiji where I did end it abruptly instead of abandoning it, but I digress.

Anyway, new current obsession: Ao No Exorcist! I'm actually watching our garage sale for my mom right now so I'm just typing this on my iPod, but 'strike while the iron's hot' right?

Also I've developed a tendency of raping the comma button, so if it feels like there's too many: you tell me: and I'll do nothing about it.

Oh! And this is a bit of a AU in where it deviates from the end of the Kyoto Arc at the end of the battle with the Impure King.  
-

Rin _ached_, not that irregular in and out throb of past so-called fatal injuries but a constant pain in every single fibre of his being.

His mind was foggy, straining he recalled his previous battle: finally able to unsheathe Kurikara, Rin had attacked the toxic spores of miasma with reckless abandon caring only for the safety of Bon and Kuro, and secondarily the well-being of the rest of the exorcists on the mountain.

After the inner war with what can only be described as his demonic nature Rin had regained control of his flames and succeeded in the eradication of the Impure King.

After that, Rin winced, he... talked to... Shura?

Well he had definitely passed out, that much was certain.

The blue exwire groaned audibly, slowly regaining his grasp on reality. The first thing he noticed was how intense pain actually was when you were conscious of it, second his hand was resting on the back of something small and furry - Kuro? - And thirdly he was having a really difficult time trying to breathe.

Seems like he wasn't the only one who noticed, as Kuro's frantic mewling brought it to the attention of a third presence bring forth a shocked "Nii-San!" as Yukio assisted Rin in sitting up to lessen the strain on his lungs.

Sweet, sweet air filled the previously cut-off lungs of the still not fully conscious teen as he spluttered under the gentle hold of his twin.

After a few moments of more-or-less pain-free breathing Rin felt safe in opening his eyes.

_Ah, blurry Yukio, lovely._ Blinking a few more times brought the world into soft-focus, and Rin could live with that.

"...H-how is... everyone?" he shakily asked his brother.

A bit taken aback by his previously-comatose brother's question Yukio answered "They're fine. A few bruises and scrapes, but more importantly, Nii-San, how are you?"

In copious amounts of pain, on the verge of screaming, unable to feel any part of him that _wasn't_ on fire (figuratively) "...Not, ngh, dead...?" Rin smiled weakly.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, from behind the glare of his lenses Yukio began "Uhm, Nii-San, do you… do you remember _anything_ about your battle?"

Gingerly laying back down Rin looked at the ceiling when he spoke next: "I remember defeating the Impure King, and controlling my flames... Then I _think_ I spoke to Shura...?"

Yukio's continuation was interrupted by Kuro's mewling from his perch on Rin's bedside table where he had moved to during the half-demon's breathing distress.

Waiting patiently for Rin's half of the demon's apparent conversation Yukio allowed his shoulders to slump a bit in his chair, only to stiffen right up again at his twin's next words:

"Hey, Yukio, I can't understand Kuro."

**-**

A/N: What the actual fuck do you think you're doing Nicole? This is the opposite of what you're supposed to do in his fanfiction universe! Screw the rules I'm running a garage sale!

Yeah, not 100% certain on when I'll update, I'm going to college and all that blah blah blah, but more importantly I'm not sure where I want this to go. Considering a full-blown fic or a bunch of random one-shots continuing on. We'll see~

But DO review, this is my first time writing this series and considering I just watched all the Anime and read all the manga I'm a little scared I didn't get it right.

**EDIT: Oh my god this is so short. What the hell? Under 1000 words? I AM rusty. Can you guys deal with that? No? Well… looks like we're chipping off this rust together.**


End file.
